Seasons Farewell
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Companion piece to "Frostbitten Beau". Please read that before this, as this contains spoilers. A memory from another life, a bitter present in another one hundred years later.


A/N: This is a companion piece to "Frostbitten Beau". Please read that first, as this one contains spoilers. Hope you enjoy. Please review, it would make me happy.

* * *

They lay on a plush rug before the fire. Despite being naked, they were far from cold. Sweaty from their recent, ah, workout, the fire as actually a bit much. A woman lay on a man, her long messy black curls clinging to her neck. She smiled as she looked down at her husband, eyes bright and a smile that somehow accented the two snowflake tattoos on her temples.

The man underneath returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his hand down her back and up her spine, stopping only at the velvet choker she never took off. The pendant – a real, two inch tall snowflake that never melted – rest between their chests. His own bright blue eyes were locked on hers. When her fingertips raised to brush over his hair, she mumbled, "Icicles." It was a giggle, really, and he found that he didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed hearing her laughter.

"Jadis, my beautiful wife…you spoil me." He purred before reaching up to kiss her.

The woman, Jadis, moaned softly into the kiss before they parted. "Mm, only because you deserve it…Mr. Frost."

He laughed as he laid back down. "Ah, Mrs. Frost. Or do you prefer Mrs. Claus?"

Jadis' nose scrunched. "Mrs. Frost of course." She shifted ever so slightly to lay next to him on the rug, grinning. "Everything Frost. Jadis and Jack Frost. Mrs. Frost. Frost Woman. Mistress Frost." Jack listened with pleasure, his ego stroked at every word, and she knew it. "Frosty Greetings. Merry Frostmas."

Although she made to think about another phrase to turn, she caught something flash over his face. Surprise, astonishment, and amusement. She raised a brow questioningly. Jack chuckled and reached up to run his nails over her cheek, fingertips lovingly touching the tattoos next to her eyes. "Frostmas…I was just thinking of how funny it was, to hear that from another."

"Another, my husband?" She raised a brow, resting her chin on his chest.

He played with her hair. "Yes…I was the first to suggest it. A lifetime ago," he chuckled, "I had…well, never mind."

It wasn't hard to read between the lines. He had told her enough to understand. He would trail off when it was a matter of the different identities. Jadis rarely pushed. "I see." She kissed his shoulder as she leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "So shall we start coining the phrase 'Merry Frostmas'? Forget 'Merry Christmas', that's old and boring."

Jack shivered with delight both at her touches and her words. He took hold of her shoulders and rolled over to pin her beneath him. She giggled and he kissed her into silence, their bodies pressed together. "Mm…excellent idea, Mrs. Frost." He whispered into her ear before nipping at it. Any other intelligent thoughts would have to be saved for another their next round.

* * *

It was an entire life later, plus an additional hundred years.

Jack Frost leaned against a tree as he looked out over an entire town. They couldn't see him, not even if they were on this mountain with him. It wasn't uncommon for Jadis to be on his mind. His friend, fan, wife, and sprite. He closed his eyes.

It still hurt, the loss. Even after a hundred years, even in another reality and life…he hated the pain. Why couldn't he be emotionless, numb as the ice he brought with him? He had before meeting that woman. He cared about himself exclusively, about the fine things in life. Now? It was the same thing, no doubt, but now it was accompanied by grief. Longing. Missing. He hated it. He hated what she did to him, he hated that she died…but he didn't hate her.

He cursed.

He scowled.

He wondered how he would ever accept and adjust to this.

Would he ever?

The wind blew. He closed his eyes, his grip on the tree slackening for a moment. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard her giggle. He could almost recall her eyes, the snowflakes on her temples. He thought he felt her warm breath on his ear.

Then he opened his eyes. Nope. He was still alone. His grip tightened before he turned away from it. A tease from his own mind, now how could he punish that? How could he make it vanish? It wasn't just like a town, he couldn't bury it with snow and expect to forget it. No, even if he tried, only thoughts flooded his mind. It only made it worse.

He stopped walking. Did he hear footsteps nearby? Did he hear someone? Was that singing he heard? Laughter? Or was it just his imagination? "Jadis?" He dared to speak her name. It wasn't even a conscious thought. The name just…left him for the first time in…in ages.

Nothing.

Jack scowled darkly. "Jadis?" He shouted. "Jadis, come out here! If it's you, come here this instant!" The wind whistled. "Jadis!" Dare he use it against her, her own guilt? "If you leave me out here alone, I'll freeze to death!" Dave.

A twig broke off from the tree to his left. The wind blew it with a harsh gush. It slapped him across the cheek. Jack blinked and looked at the piece of wood on the ground, then up at the tree. The wind was gentle once more.

He smirked. Shaking his head, he touched his cheek. "Funny, Jadis." Jack murmured as he started to walk. He raised a hand as though giving a sign. The snowstorm that had been brewing just off the horizon came forth, swallowing the town below the mountain whole. "Merry Frostmas, little sprite." The wind carried his words away.


End file.
